Sugar, Eggs and Other Stuff
by JennMoriarty
Summary: Michael está harto de comer comida procesada y como resultado, Lucifer y Bobby pagan las consecuencias -Sobretodo el pobre de Bobby y su cocina.-


·SPN no me pertenece, le pertenece a Erik Kripke.

·En éste canon que comparto también ( ) Lucifer y Michael viven juntos como pareja, Bobby sigue vivo -Lo escribí como hace 3 temporadas atrás /cries/- Y los Winchis no son TAN infelices c:

**Sugar, Eggs and Other Stuff**

**Por: JennMoriarty**

**Words: **1,074

* * *

Lucifer gruñó una vez más. No podía creer que por culpa de Michael, él, el rey del infierno, el ángel caído, el tío más famoso del todo el mundo y a quien todos (o casi todos) le temían, tuviera que tomar clases de cocina, y lo peor no era eso, tampoco era que un jodido ángel que lo hubiese mandado, si no que tendría que tomar clases de cocina con el tal Bobby Singer.

Soltó un bufido de frustración. ¿Por qué de todos los humanos, seres, mutantes, monstruos, demonios y ángeles de la existencia tenía que ir con Bobby Singer?. Finalmente llegó a aquél lugar en Dakota del norte, mirándolo con algo de respulsión sin creerse aún que iba a hacer eso. Puso un pie dentro de la propiedad de Bobby y estuvo apunto de regresar a casa y prácticamente hacer que Mike se enfermara del estómago por hacerle tragar sopas instantaneas, pizzas, hamburguesas y sushi.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta del cazador haciendo mueca de desagrado antes de tocarla tres veces. Esperó cinco segundos y se dispuso a volver a casa con la excusa a Mike de 'no encontré a Bobby en casa' y así ya no tendría que tomar clases de cocina nunca más y Mike se ocuparía de las tareas de casa como buena ama de casa que tenía que ser de ahora en adelante. Él se dedicaría a sacar a pasear a Lucifer Jr y a traer el dinero a casa (?)

En ése momento de gloria para el ángel caído, Bobby abrió la puerta mirándole con sorpresa para después sacar la colt y darle un par de tiros haciéndole gruñir.

-¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?! ¡Ésto era carísimo! ¡Tendrás que pagarlo! -Señaló los hoyos del traje negro que traía. Bobby le miró desconfiado y le gruñió

-¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Vienes a matarme? -

-No... -

-¿Entonces? -Volvió a cuestionar el humano tomándo el teléfono y marcándole a los Winchester para que escucharan la voz del Tío apocalipsis en su casa

-Cocinar... -Dijo Lucifer en un susurro.

-¿Disculpa? -Cuestionó Bobby enarcándo una ceja. -No sé a lo que te refieres Lucifer... -Dijo el nombre del demonio a propósito para que los Winchester lo escucharan.

-Cocinar -Repitió Lucifer con desprecio.

-¿En dónde le viste a mi casa letrero de restaurante privado? -Lucifer volvió a gruñir.

-¡Necesito clases de cocina! ¡Listo, lo dije! -Exclamó el otro cruzándose de brazos haciéndo que a Bobby se le cayeran los pantalones (?) de la impresión de que el otro, teniendo tal magnitud de poderes y siendo capaz d destrozar a toda la humanidad, le estuviera pidiendo clases de cocina a él.

-Michael dice que sabes cocinar bien y me mandó aquí para que me enseñarás a eso... -Explicó el otro haciéndo al anciano a un lado parap oder pasar a su casa como si fuera la suya dirigiéndose a un sofá y tirándose ahí -Y bien... ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Bobby le gruñó al demonio-ángel-loquesea (?) y le señaló la puerta.

-Fuera... -

-Nope... Ya te dije, hasta que no salga de aquí aprendiendo a cocinar aunque sea un puto huevo frito, no me largo -Bobby, ya cansado de éso y de que seguro los Winchester estuviese descojonándose de la risa, fue hasta donde el demonio y le jaló del traje hasta llevarlo a la cocina. Puso una sartén en la estufa, encedió la estufa, puso aceite en el sarten y luego el huevo, lo movió un poco y minutos después apagó la estufa.

-Ya viste, listo. Lárgate -

-Aún no he aprendido como se hace -contestó el otro con una sonrisita cabrona en los labios. Comenzaba a gustarle hacer enfadar a Bobby, tomaría eso como nuevo hobbie cuando no estuvieran los Winchester, Crowley, Rafael o Michael para joderlos

-¡Pues hazlo maldita sea! ¡¿Qué esperas?!

-Que carácter... -Dijo Lucifer antes de enjuagar la sartén. La puso en la estufa, le puso acéite y luego encedió la estufa con sus poderes mágicos de Demonio (?) haciéndo que el aceite brincara y que las llamas se hicieran grandes por el agua que tenía la sartén y el calor del fuego, juntándolo con el aceite que salía disparado de esta

-¡Tenías que secar la maldita sartén! -Exclamó bobby furioso al ver como su cocina estaba a un paso de ser incendiada. Tomó el extintor que quien sabe de donde rayos sacó y apagó el fuego para después apagar la estufa

-¿Y yo qué carajos iba a saber? -Se excusó Lucifer dandose la vuelta para irse a sentar de nuevo en el sofá, poniéndose a leer alguno que otro libro.

Bobby le miró enfadado, quería deshacerse de él, matarle, sí, no lo negaba pero no podría hacerlo quemando su casa. Así que, si quería deshacerse de él, por lo menos en esos instántes, debería de enseñarle a cocinar, al menos lo básico. Tampoco esperaba que Michael le pidiera que hiciera un sufle o cosa por el estilo. De hecho el ni siquiera sabía hacer suffles, joder.

-¡Lucifer! -Le llamó. El otro le miró enarcándo una ceja, tirándo el libro que estaba leyendo y caminando a la cocina.

-¿Qué? -

-Empecemos de nuevo... -Se sobó el puente de la nariz.- Pon algo de leche en ese posillo... Luego ponla a hervir... -Dijo Bobby regresándo a la sala para responder la llamada que le había hecho a los Winchester ya que si no lo hacía, el recibo le iba a salir muy caro (?)

-Hm... -Fue todo lo que dijo Lucifer tomándo el envase de leche y poniendolo en el posillo como Bobby le había dicho. Encendió la estufa viendo como esta vez las llamas de esta no iban hasta arriba como la primera vez haciéndole sonreír. Eso significaba que iba progresando. Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a silvar para después salir de la cocina por la puerta trasera de la casa y comenzándo a vagar por lo que restaba de la propiedad del cazador.

Pasaron cerca de 1 hora cuando Bobby se percató de un olorcillo algo raro en la cocina. Sonrió para sí pensánd que tal vez Lucifer se había chamuscado, haciéndole ir a ver. Llegó a la cocina (la cual estaba toda impregnada de humo), yendo a abrir las ventanas y puertas rápidamente y apagar la estufa. Miró la leche ya consumida en el posillo ahora negro totalmente haciéndole gruñir.

Lucifer volvió momentos después mirándo como el cazador trataba de despegar el posillo de la estufa sin éxito alguno


End file.
